


Don't know what I was waiting for

by alwaysevak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, i'll add as i go - Freeform, i'm not sure what to tag, will have other characters too as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysevak/pseuds/alwaysevak
Summary: A sort of dislike to boyfriends AU? Even stares a lot, Magnus thinks he's the sun and Isak just wants everyone to know he's an ass.





	1. one

Why had they been assigned together again? Oh yeah... because their teacher hated him. What had they said.. how apparently working with an older student would teach them something. Insert eye roll here. As if somehow being a grade higher meant they had all the answers in the universe. The only thing Even could teach him was gravity defying hair. Ugh. His hair was always getting to him and he could only imagine how much time the guy spent on it. 

 

Did he think he was so cool? Just because he had awesome hair and killer blue eyes and a smile that could make even the grumpiest person smile too? Not that Isak thought any of that... nope. It's just the sort of thing he supposed other people thought about the third year. He'd definitely seen enough girls drooling in his wake and Isak wasn't about that life. If he felt a little flushed whenever their eyes met it was only because the heat was up too high. Plus what kind of bogus questionnaire was this? Learning about their hopes and dreams... it was stupid. How would that help him?

 

Still. Isak took his grades seriously and there was no way he was letting some James Dean wannabe make him get below a five. "Even?" He called out, somewhat reluctantly. He wasn't sure whether he hoped the older boy would hear him or keep walking but it was already too late as he turned, eyebrows raised in question. 

 

"Uh.. hi." Now that he was actually standing in front of him, it was hard to remember why he'd stopped him. 

 

"Hey." 

 

"What's your hurry?" 

 

"No hurry." Was it his imagination or did he look like he wanted to be anywhere but here? "So.."

 

"So.." Isak didn't know why he felt so nervous. He shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. "The assignment is really something, huh?"

 

The older boy nodded. 

 

Was that it? And he was supposed to learn something from him how? Isak refused to acknowledge the fact that he was finding it hard not to stare. That he had the weirdest urge to reach up and touch the curl that was starting to fall over his forehead. Would it feel as soft as it looked? 

 

“So.." He began again, pushing those thoughts out of his head. "When can we get together and work on it?” 

 

“I don’t know,” The careless shrug was enough to make Isak glare. Why couldn’t he quit being so fucking difficult?

 

“Alright whatever, just forget I asked.” He couldn't believe he'd ever thought about kissing him. With a final roll of his eyes and a huff he left. 

 

 

even bech næsheim is an ass!!!!!

 

What brought this on?

What’d he do?

 

he’s just an ASS. 

 

Are you going to give me anything other then he’s an ass to go off?

 

no… cos he’s an ass. and that works. 

 

I repeat: What DID HE DO?! And don’t make me repeat myself. Again. Or I’ll kick YOUR ass. 

 

pfffffft I’m not scared. :P

 

Quit trying to change the subject. You’re not that good. I notice. 

 

blow me. 

 

You wish. Again, stop with the topic changing. It’s annoying. 

 

you’re annoying. 

 

Right. And Even's the ass?

 

yep.

 

Go bother Jonas if you’re not going to spill.

 

what’s your problem? 

 

I don’t know. You message me saying Even's an ass and won’t tell me what he did? 

 

i don’t want to talk about it. 

 

Then why’d you bring it up?

 

needed to vent? 

 

Whatever.

 

don’t ignore me! 

evaaaaaa

evaaaaaaaaaaaaa

COME BACK! NOW! NOW NOW! 

 

You have issues. 

Also are you five?

 

guh. he’s just so rude. i tried talking to him today and he just acted like i was bothering him.

 

Why is that surprising?

 

because i was being nice????

 

Maybe he was just thrown off by you suddenly talking to him after pretending he doesn't exist for practically ever?? 

 

i don't do that???

evaaaa

 

 

 

Isak rolled over on his bed, ignoring his phone completely in favor of shutting his eyes. Not that he was expecting a response from Eva anytime soon. Ugh. He needed food but he'd forgot to do any shopping and he wanted to sleep. Why couldn't Eva just be on his side? Jonas and Mahdi would've been on his side, maybe Magnus too. If his friend could get his tongue back in his mouth long enough when it came to Even. 

 

He didn't have high hopes for that. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you think I'm an ass, huh?
> 
> Isak could swear his stomach dropped to his feet just then. Ugh. Horrible feeling but even as he fingers moved on his screen he knew who it was. Still.

It wasn't until a while later that he felt up to checking his phone again. Isak groaned as he had to climb out of bed to reach it, wondering the whole time if he should've just left it to the morning. It's not like he was expecting much, maybe a text from Magnus about one of his dreams or Jonas letting him know if he'd fixed beer for the following night.   
  
  
So when he saw he'd gotten some texts from a number he didn't recognize his brows furrowed. It'd better not be Magnus using his moms phone to mess with him again.

 

  
  
Hey  
  
So you think I'm an ass, huh?  
  


  
Isak could swear his stomach dropped to his feet just then. Ugh. Horrible feeling but even as he fingers moved on his screen he knew who it was. Still. 

  
  
who is this?

  
  
Even

  
  
Even...?

  
  
You really going to be like that?  
  
I got your number off Vilde.  
  
Speaking of which... she said you think I'm an ass.

  
  
It was official. He was going to school tomorrow and strangling Eva. Seriously. Her mom might never forgive him but she had it coming. Why on earth would Eva tell Vilde what he'd said?!  
  


  
what???  
  
neiiii  
  
she was probably joking  
  
you know vilde

  
  
  
She sent me screenshots...

  
  
Actually, slow torture was sounding good right about then. Why in the hell would Vilde do that? Why would Eva let her do that?! Were they both nuts?  
  
  
Still there?

  
  
  
yeah

  
  
So I'm an ass?  
  


  
sorry?  
  


  
Sorry?

  
  
yeah... for saying you're an ass like sixteen times  
  


  
It's cool. 

  
  
if it's so cool why are you messaging me about it

  
  
First to tell you that you're the ass... and second to say we should get together this weekend and work on the questionnaire. 

  
  
me??? an ass? i don't think so i wasn't the one being bitchy

  
  
Bitchy? I wasn't being bitchy.

  
  
uh huh. suuuure. 

  
  
Maybe Eva's right and you are five.   
  


  
hey!!   
  
see you are an ass  
  
told you

  
  
Look, I'm sorry, ok?  
  
I was having a bad day and I just wanted to get out of there. 

  
  
oh  
  


  
Oh?  
  
  
its uh, i mean... that sucks. sorry.

so do you want to get together this weekend?  
you can come to my place.. 

  
  
Way to change the subject. Isak was not just trying to get Even over to his flat because it meant that they'd end up in his bedroom. No, that wasn’t his intention at all. He was just very serious about his schooling.

  
  
Sure.   
Text me when you know the time?  
  


  
He sent back a quick okay before sighing into his pillow. Isak didn't know why his heart had sped up or why he suddenly felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. He didn't even like Even.. not his hair or the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. He hadn't even noticed the latter he didn't even know why that'd popped into his head.   
  
  
\------------------  
  
  
Sleep was stupid. Good thing he barely got any. Isak was grumbling to himself as he stuffed bread into his mouth. Did it have to be so dry? The fact that he'd been too lazy to do anything but pull it out of the bag was beside the point. He was already running late for school and he just wanted to throw himself back on the bed to sleep.   
  
  
When he got to school he wrestled with his locker, making himself even later for his first class but the rest of the day passed without incident. He hadn't seen Eva or Vilde all day which seemed suspicious. They were obviously trying to avoid him.   
  
  
"Evens staring again."  
  
  
Isak glanced up before quickly looking back down at his phone. "Don't care." He told him around a mouthful. Stupid Magnus. He'd nearly forgotten about the boy sitting two tables away. And what made him think it mattered to him anyway? He just wanted to get through the day and not worry about the fact that Even would be coming to his flat the next day. He wasn't thinking about him being in his room, around his things or wondering what how he'd manage to hold a conversation with him. He'd been failing at it so far.   
  
"He's still staring."   
  
This is what he got for not waiting for Jonas or Mahdi to show up. "Did you hear about the party Eva's having?" Isak was clearly the master of topic changes and unlike with Even his friend was quick to start talking about the girls he'd hook up with there and how they should pregame at his. Isak was only half listening as he tried to ignore the way he swore he could still feel Even's gaze on his back.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
  
Both Eva and Vilde had managed to avoid him the rest of the day and he was practically going out of his mind. He wanted someone to yell at, his bad mood hadn't exactly been ignored by Jonas, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't tell him everything, worried he'd take his ex girlfriends side. Not that he thought of Eva that way, normally, but he was angry so.

 

  
  
i hate you

  
It wasn't my fault!

  
liar  
why would you let vilde send him the conversation??  
why???  
why did you even show her?????????????????????????????????

  
I show Vilde everything.   
Do you have to be so dramatic? 

  
what kind of excuse is that?????????????  
i'll tell you  
that's the worst excuse in the history of stupid excuses

  
Sorry.   
I didn't know Vilde was going to send it.

  
it's vilde!!!!!!

  
Look, I'm sorry, ok?   
I just figured something had to be going on if you were getting all worked up.

  
so your solution is to not stop your girlfriend from sending the text where i'm calling him an ass repeatedly??  
how does that even make sense?  
did you hit your head?

  
Funny.   
But yes... 

  
i hate you

  
Shut up. You don't and it's for your own good when you think about it. 

  
that's bullshit  
if it was for my 'own good'  
why were you guys avoiding me all day?

  
We weren't!  
We were busy...

  
gross.  
 

I really am sorry. Forgive me?  
  


fiiiiiiine  
but not vilde  
never vilde  
  


He was done with the conversation and life. Okay, that might've been a bit dramatic, but he still didn't know how to face Even when he showed up the next day. What was he going to say? Would the words from his texts with Eva be going through his head? Too many what ifs, it was giving him a headache which meant he needed chips. Lots and lots of chips. It was the only thing that'd work to cheer him up but why did they have to be so far away. 

  
Not that he was lazy or anything.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kuddos and comments etc <33 I'm sorry for the wait on this but I had to wait until I wasn't mobile to be able to post.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first proper fic and idek what I'm doing. thanks to everyone who gives kudos or comment so or just reads it <3 also so sorry I suck at summaries and all that.


End file.
